Please Don't Do This
by HinoYashaKitsu
Summary: PreIchigo era Shunsui tries to find a way to tell his friend he loves him but can't, when he does although, what does Ukitake do in return? This story include's flowers, couches, fukutaichou's and something else.. Completed finally! Chapter five is up!
1. Please Don't Do This

I stood there, watching Ukitake walk past me. A simple word of Hello passing his lips. Sighing, I followed him, bored somewhat since Nanao had locked herself in the main office to avoid me.

"Jyuu-kun…" I started to ask him a question but wasn't able to finish

"Shh…" He muttered, apparently deep in thought. Smiling, I caught up to his pace and looked down at his white hair. We came upon yet another corner and turned it, only to run into Kuchiki.

"Kuchiki-san?" Jyuushiro asked, stepping back a little. Blinking, I watched Kuchiki's cold onyx colored eyes go from Jyuushiro to myself.

"Have Either Of You Gentlemen Seen Rukia-chan?" He asked politely, in a monotone voice that he used when angry.

"Um.. Rukia-chan? I last saw her heading over to your division…" Jyuushiro stuttered, Kuchiki's sudden 'being there' had obviously disrupted his thought process.

"Arigatou.." Kuchiki thanked Jyuushiro then turned on his heels and left via shunpo.

"What was that all about?!" I laughed, trying to lighten the mood that the sixth division captain had caused. Jyuushiro simply shrugged and started walking again. He'd just been released from fourth division's care after he commented on feeling dizzy and then was rushed to fourth division by his two third seat officers. Later that day, I received news from Kiyone and Sentaro that Jyuushiro was stable and being watched by Isane, the fukutaichou of fourth division.

"Kyoura-kun… I was wondering… about earlier when I was in fourth… you were staring to say something but then Isane-fukutaichou came in and..." Looking away from me and out at the courtyard beside us, Jyuushiro brought up a topic I wasn't exactly wanting to talk about… _'Crap…'_

"Heh, It was no--" I shut up. He was staring me in the eyes, eyebrows tilted upwards. "… I wanted to tell you something but I…" Blushing slightly, I averted my gaze, Jyuushiro had a way of looking at me and getting the truth.

"Do You Not… Trust Me…?" He asked, bottom lip trembling slightly, if he was going to cry I was too. Damnit… he rarely did this anymore…

"Baka!" I protested, making him frown and stiffen up a little. "I trust my life with you Jyuu-kun! I don't know how to tell you though!!" Mragh! I felt like shaking him by the shoulders, first he was quiet then timid then mad?! I grabbed clumps of my thick scraggly hair, my hands shaking with anger and trembling with fear, fear of rejection.

"Kyoura-kun? What's wrong? You could just tell me the best you can, or just show me.. I don't care just… stop acting like this.." It was true, I was acting like Zaraki… the mad man of the Gotei… Biting my lip, I stopped rocking back and forth on my heels and leaned against the support beam with my right side. Jyuushiro laid a hand on my left shoulder, I glanced over.. I could tell that he was worried about me, in a kind caring friendly way… but…

"I'm sorry Jyuu-kun… I've just been… so stressed lately… with Nanao-san and all… and then you passing out doesn't ease my nerves one bit…" My shoulders sank and I kept my eyes from looking at Jyuushiro. I wanted to tell him so badly…

"Please Kyoura-kun… Please tell me…" He pleaded with me, even though I wasn't look I could tell he was getting teary. He hated not being told the truth, or not being told at all, I knew this from being so close to him all these years.

"I… I can't…" I slumped lower to the ground so that I was know hugging my knees, I felt weak and somewhat… female… I remembered when I saw Nanao one day, weary from training and paperwork and … me, she was in the office on the couch sitting like this. On the verge of tears, she wouldn't speak so I simply sat there holding her lightly until she drifted to sleep. Then, I merely waited until I did the same. Jyuushiro kneeled down beside me and wrapped one arm on my shoulder then put his head on my shoulder.

"If you can will you tell me?" His voice was soft, and melodious to me, I still didn't lift me head. I nodded although, and leaned my head against his. The silence that surrounded us was enjoyable…

* * *

**A/n:** This is the first chapter told from Shunsui's point of view, the next might be from Ukitake's I'll say it at the beginning Anyways, reviews are loved Oh and, this story is before the actual series a.k.a. before Ichigo came in, so no one knows Aizen and co. are plotting. 


	2. I Wish You Wouldn't

**a/n: **This chapter is told from Ukitake's POV..

* * *

Chapter II – I Wish You Wouldn't…

It had been ages since I'd been Shunsui like this… I could see his body shaking while he cried silently. I wanted to say something but I couldn't…

". . . . " I kept silent, hugging Shunsui like a child. He'd done this to me a couple years back when I needed it. I pulled him close, not wanting for him to feel alone.

"Kyoura-kun… I'm here…" I felt like a mother, which I hopefully would never be, comforting my best friend like this… it was …

Suddenly, a hell butterfly interrupted the stillness of our scene, I lifted a hand from Shunsui and let it land. He finally looked up, tears staining his stubbly cheeks. The hell butterfly told me to report back to my office since a new load of paperwork had arrived and the same for Shunsui.

"I should do it for Nanao-chan I suppose…" He mumbled, sighing slightly as he stood up. I too sighed, and looked up as Shunsui offered a hand to help me up. Smiling warmly, I took his hand and stood up. When I did although, I wobbled and stumbled over my own two feet. Shunsui's reaction was him grabbing me by the waist before I fell flat on my face. We stayed there, not moving, probably not breathing until I squirmed and thrashed around to make Shunsui drop me. My hair covered my face thankfully, since it was more than likely beet red, and it also prevented me from seeing Shunsui's face.

"Um… I'll be going now…!" I dashed off, in the opposite direction of my division but I didn't care, in fact I couldn't even hear what Shunsui was shouting about because of the thoughts pounding in my ears. The ideas and thoughts going through my head ranged from memories of Kaien's death to why my face was every shade of red.

I sat, glum, in my office scribbling my name in every box that I saw, not bothering to read the papers like usual. Kiyone scrambled in and set down a tray of two cups of tea then rushed off. Bewildered, I looked around, why two? There was just me and… me in the office. Shrugging it off, I crossed my arms on the desk and laid my head down. Soon enough, another person entered the room. Slowly, I lifted up my head, tired from the mountains of paperwork I had just completed.

"Jyuu-kun…" Shunsui mumbled, I immediately took notice of his outfit. He no longer wore his flowered haori nor his hat, not to mention the fact that his chest was covered. Blinking, I stood up and went over to get a better look at him. I tilted my head up, then let it fall to look up and down Shunsui…

"That's embarrassing…" Gulping, I stopped not wanting to offend my good friend with my curiosity about the sudden change in appearance.

"Gomen…" I apologized and he nodded, I then realized that Kiyone and Sentaro must've been told that he was coming over, _'And they didn't bother saying, aye? . . .'_

"Um… about earlier sorry… " I turned around, leaning against the desk where I'd gone to stand once again. Might as well… I thought didn't want him feeling uncomfortable…

"What?" I asked, smirking as if he was joking around.

"For catching you like that…" He seemed to emphasize on 'that'

"Tch… Why're you sorry for catching me when I was about to break my face, silly!!" I laughed, trying to blow it off like it was nothing but a silly remark.

"Well… You rushed off like I did something wrong…" He had sat down by now, on the couch. Now, I pretty much had to explain…""


	3. Do You Remember

Chapter III: December? November? Whatever. 

* * *

'_. . . Damn it' _I thought, now sitting on the damned couch with damned Shunsui. What was even worse was that the man had seemed to fall asleep, while I was telling my story. 

Gritting my teeth together, I shifted around a little bit, trying to free myself from Shunsui's hug. I swore once again. Last Resort Time….

I sat, still in the same position as half an hour ago, when my Savior came.

". . . " She stared down, eye twitching at Shunsui as I smiled sheepishly.

**"WAKE UP YOU GOD DAMNED LAZY DRUNK!"** She hollered, smacking Shunsui a dozen times over the head. I merely scurried away to sit upon my desk, and stared.

'_By Dear God… she swore…'_ Gulping, I watched as Shunsui sat up and looked around feverishly.

"Nanao-chan! How lovely to see yo--" She smacked him again as he tried to hug her too. I squirmed where I sat. Damn was she scary.

Looking around, I saw that someone had come in while I dozed and rearranged the papers... Kaien. He must've sneaked in and watched me like a hawk. I'd get him back for this... oh I certainly would...

Nanao bowed in apology for Shunsui's behavior I simply smiled weakly and saw them off. Before Shunsui left although, I told him in a whisper:

_'Old Playground'_

He would know what I meant.

Around midnight, when the gibbous moon was halfway across the dark sky, Shunsui waltzed into the garden. We wore only black, so not to look attract unwanted attention. He sat down in the patch of carnations next to me, but was careful like always not to sit on the flowers, something I would always nag on him about.

The small lake next to the garden reflected in his eyes, I plucked a carnation and held it daintily.

"I remember Yama-jii would catch us playing out here... he'd then drag us back to the academy ..." Shunsui wrapped his arms around me shoulders and pulled me to him.

"Ahh... the academy days... when we weren't drowning in paperwork..." I grinned, and turned around where I sat. He twirled a lock of hair in his fingers, and I placed both hands on his chest... and pushed. He squeaked a little and grabbed my wrist, yanking me into the water beside us. I stifled a scream, the water was frigid and so was the air. I shivered, and hugged myself while staying in one place while Shunsui decided to do laps around me. I stopped him by pinching him in the side.

"Cold, like that one December evening..."

----

_Shunsui called loudly over to where I stood, picking bundles of flowers. He wore practically nothing. Damn him... it was only 50 degrees out and he wore probably just his loincloth... _

_"Uki-chan! I have something!!" He shoved a flower into my already full arms.._

_ "Shu-kun I alrea--" I stopped, it was beautiful. I stared at the flower, and then Shunsui kissed me lightly on the lips before shunpoing off. He left me breathless, hair blowing like the petals in the wind. _

_--- _

"It was November if I recall..." I shot him a look, and he hugged me. Letting go of me, he pulled me hair behind my ear and placed one small flower in my hands, then kissed me like he did, so many years ago.

* * *

**a/n:** Here it is! The third chapter where the kissing starts! xD I finally got it up after such a long time sorry readers!! Anyways, thank you for reading!! 3 


	4. Don't Say That

Ukitake waved by to Shunsui and closed the door to his quarters. He breathed in deeply, and then flopped down onto his futon.

_The next morning..._

"Oi, Shiro-Taichou!" Kaien called, waving to Ukitake.

"Kaien-fukutaichou, please stop addressing me as 'Shiro-taichou'..." Ukitake sighed, and walked with Kaien to the office where paperwork awaited them both.

"But Taichou! It makes work more enjoyable if we're friendly, ya' know?!" Kaien chimed, opening the door for Ukitake and then following him to his desk.

"Kaien-fukutaichou, I do wish you'd start on your paperwork… now." Ukitake stated, already done with the first couple of papers. Sighing lightly and scratching his head, Kaien sat down in his desk chair and started on the pile of paperwork.

"So Taichou… how was last night? You an' Shunsui-taichou…" He taunted, twirling his quill in the ink, Ukitake spat up his tea.

"The fu--?!" Ukitake almost cursed but then realized it and stopped. Immediately, Kaien started wiping it up.

"But I mean seriously Taichou! What the heck happened? Did it get steamy or anythin'?!" Kaien pried; apparently someone had seen the two together. Ukitake curled his hands into fists.

"Who. Told. You. This?" The captain spoke through gritted teeth, Kaien nervously laughed.

"Oh… just another fukutaichou" He smiled weakly, and inched away from the captain, who was fuming.

"Tell Me Shiba." He twitched, he was serious.

"Ise-fukutaichou told me! Gomenasai!" He bowed, and backed up into his desk.

"It's. Fine." He muttered, and wrote 'Ise' on the back of his hand. A few minutes of silence later, Kaien was able to speak to his captain properly.

"Um… well in case you were wondering Miyako and I are good…" Looking up, he saw Ukitake nod. A good sign.

"But last night… it was… like killer…" Ukitake's hand shook slightly, and he thought 'not this again…'

"Kai--" Ukitake started.

"I mean we had like totally mind-blowing sex! It was totally awesome!" Kaien exclaimed, and someone passing the room stumbled upon hearing this. Ukitake thought he was going to hurl. Instead of taking notice of this, Kaien instead chattered on about how mind-blowing their mind-blowing sex was.

"And I mean it lasted really long too! Hey Taichou have you and Shunsui-taichou done anything yet?"

"NO." Ukitake replied, gripping the quill tightly.

"Don't see why not... Miyako and I have sex all the time.." Something crashed to the floor, Ukitake and Kaien looked over to the doorway. Miyako looked like she'd seen a Menos.

"Hey Babe!" She stood there, staring at Kaien with murderous intent.

"Kaien Shiba get out here." Miyako said, and Kaien obeyed. Ukitake sat there, blood draining away from his face with every passing second. 'That can't be good...' A couple minutes passed and Kaien reentered the room, hair a mess with a large red mark on his cheek.

"Damn women are scary... I can see why you chose a guy..."

* * *

a/n: Told from third person, I finally got this chapter up... Dx Sorry it's so short though! Please review! 


	5. I Can't Believe It

"No." I said, scowling.

"C'mon Jyuu-chan!! It'll be fun!!" Kyouraku whined, tugging my wrist. My feet were planted on the spot.

"N. O." I repeated, yanking multiple times to get him to let go. Tears were welling in my eyes, I hated today so badly. Everyone was in a bad mood, except for Kyouraku who never seemed to be in a bad mood… or perhaps he only did it for me…

"Fine.. What should we do?" He asked, tugging me towards him. I stumbled forwards, and gritted my teeth together. We would do something boring, just to piss him off.

"Tea and paperwork…" I growled, pushing away from my lover and storming off to my office. Kyouraku followed like I knew he would. Silence droned on between us, it was killing him I could tell.

"Spit it out then!" I yelled, slamming the pen down on the desk. Kyouraku looked shocked.

"I'm bored. I want to do it but you're such a virgin that you won't let me."

"Like. Hell." I snarled, knowing the other captain all too well.

"That's what you what Ise-fukutaichou for, ne?" I taunted, chewing on the pen's side. I had been avoiding eye contact, but when I heard him gasp I turned my head slightly to peek at him.

"How dare you? Nanao and I have nothing, it's professional. Besides, I wouldn't cheat on you!" He pleaded, adjusting himself into a more comfortable position on my couch.

"How dare I?! Easily, you have cheated on every other lover you've had! How do I know I'm not a toy like them?!" I hollered, rising from my seat.

"Jyuu-chan, I lo--"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! GET OUT THIS INSTANT!" I screamed, pointing an extended arm towards the door. He disappeared from my sight. I slumped back into my chair, long hair covering my face.

"Damnit… I'm so fucked up…"

---

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, lightly shaking me awake. A girl with short black hair and dark blue eyes was saying my name.

"Ukitake-taichou? Ukitake-taichou?"

"Wha.. what is it Rukia?" I groaned, sitting up. My body ached, I'd been in the same position for three hours at least, judging by the sun…

"Unohana-taichou ha sent for you, she needs you as son as possible." The Kuchiki girl spoke, careful that if she spoke to loud I'd be hurt.

"What?" I asked, before stumbling out of my office towards fourth division's headquarters. Retsu smiled warmly at me, like she always did as if I was getting a check-up.

"Hello Jyuushiro-san… please come this way… you see… it's about Shunsui-san…" She whispered, her voice seemed to waver. I gulped and rushed into the next room, slamming the door open. I was blown back by the colors and sudden noise.

"SURPRISE!!!" The word was screamed from every possible direction. I blinked, and rubbed my eyes.

"Wha… why…?"

"It's your birthday silly!" Kiyone laughed, already into the sake like Sentaro. I nodded, realizing that yeah… it was my birthday…

"Wait! Then Why Did Retsu-san say 'It's 'bout Shunsui-san…' and act like he was dead?!"

"A diversion, ta get ya' in here, stupid!" Kaien chortled, swaying the bottle of sake from side to side as if they were dancing together. I took the bottles from Kiyone, Sentaro, and Kaien and set them on the table beside me. I looked around again, everyone that I was friends with (pretty much the entire Gotei 13) was gathered here for a party. I could feel the heat rise to my face and tears swell up.

"Ah…tha… thank you…" I muttered biting back tears. Kyouraku bounded over to where I stood and pulled me into a tight hug. I had yelled at him a couple hours ago and yet he'd found it in himself to forgive me… I felt like crying even more.

"Happy Birthday, Jyuu-chan!!" My arms slid around him, hugging him back.

"Thanks…" I whispered, and took a step back.

"Thanks a lot you guys…" Smiling, I looked at everyone. Another year meant more memories, and hopefully I would be able to share them with Kyouraku.

**End**

* * *

**a/n: **Yay! After A month or so it's finally over... I typed that up pretty quickly actually, I just never found the file until now... and then I re-typed it x3 I hope the ending is okay... ;; Anyways, thanks for the people who bothered reviewing, I thank you and the people who liked this enough to favorite it and stuff, thanks to you guys 3

-HinoYashaKitsu


End file.
